Kill me
by angel01heart
Summary: Nous arriverons tous, un jour, au bord du gouffre. Mais y aura-t-il quelqu'un pour nous empêcher de sauter ?


**Disclamer :** le contexte et ses personnages appartiennent à leur auteur, J.K. Rowling.

_Petite note avant de commencer_ : Ca faisait longtemps ! Je suis heureuse d'être de retour parmi vous. Bien, je vais commencer par un petit oneshot qui fera parti d'une petite série de oneshot qui m'ont fait plaisir à écrire. Malheureusement pour vous, je commence par le moins... plaisant. Je n'en dirais pas plus, je vous laisse à votre lecture.

**Kill me**

- Mr Potter ! Si vous n'êtes vraiment bon à rien, vous n'avez qu'à disparaître de ma vue, siffla froidement le maître des potions en s'éloignant de la potion ratée du Gryffondor sous les grognements indignés de ses camarades.

Oui, il n'était plus bon à rien. Sa mission était terminée, éradiquer Voldemort. Il n'avait plus aucune utilité. Mais que faisait-il encore là ?

Sans entendre les faibles appels de ses camarades qui finalement n'insistèrent pas vraiment, Harry rangea rapidement ses affaires et sortit de la classe sans un mot ni un regard pour personne.

Severus se demanda pourquoi donc le survivant ne réagissait quasiment plus ses derniers temps. C'était frustrant, voir inquiétant.

Quelques heures plus tard, quelqu'un tambourinait contre la porte de la salle de bain, l'exhortant à s'extirper de sous le jet d'eau glacial. Sa peau marbrée et couverte de cicatrices et autres blessures plus ou moins ancienne était rougie par le froid. Mais il n'en avait que faire. Il avait tellement chaud, toujours chaud. Seul le froid glacial pouvait encore apaiser son âme. Mais personne ne le voyait, personne ne s'en souciait. La guerre était finit, aussi tout le monde fermait avec plaisir les yeux sur les petits indices qui auraient put trahir son véritable état. Sa déchéance.

Harry Potter n'était plus. Il était mort, sur le champ de bataille probablement mais le jeune homme pensait que cela remontait à bien plus longtemps.

Les coups reprirent plus fort contre la porte. Oui, oui, il avait compris. Il n'était pas sourd, pas encore… Harry sortit tout de même de la salle de bain, son corps n'arborant plus aucunes traces de marques quelconque. Il put intercepter le regard envieux de Ron sur son torse avant que celui-ci ne s'engouffre dans la pièce, claquant la porte derrière lui.

Harry soupira. Il ne savait plus où il en était. C'était comme si le monde avait brutalement changé et que lui était rester sur le côté. Il ne comprenait plus ou ne voulait plus comprendre. Il n'avait plus de but, plus d'avenir, plus d'espoir. Il était épuisé.

Plus tard, il assista à l'habituel repas fantomatique pendant lequel il avait l'impression d'être totalement transparent, comme caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Le brun semblait se débattre, de crier, hurler à l'aide, mais personne ne l'entendait, personne ne le voyait. C'était comme s'il se noyait sous leurs yeux sans qu'ils ne veuillent y prêter attention.

Cependant, bientôt… bientôt Harry n'en pourrait plus. Il ne pourra plus se battre, il n'en aura plus la force. Seulement, personne ne s'en rendait compte. Non, personne.

- Potter ! Tu devrais te jeter du pont peut-être que tu reverras tes parents !

- Ouais… Potter, de toute façon t'es bon qu'à ça…

Les garçons de son enfance avaient l'habitude de lui dire de telles choses. Il avait l'habitude de les entendre et de les ignorer. Mais à présent, il était à bout, au point de rupture. Il ne suffisait que d'une petite goutte et le vase déborderait et se renverserait. Et tout serait finit…

Il était tard, mais il avait l'habitude. Il ne dormait plus depuis longtemps. Avait-il vraiment dormi un jour ?

Harry, les cheveux dégoulinant de pluie, ses lunettes oubliées dans sa chambre, attendait, dehors, dans le froid. C'était la première fois qu'il s'aventurait aussi loin la nuit, aussi près de cette immense masse d'eau froide qui l'obnubilait lorsqu'il l'apercevait du haut des fenêtres du château. Il était si près, si proche. Il pouvait presque la toucher, la surface froide et douce de l'eau du lac noir. Il était sûr qu'elle serait douce. Il était sûr que ce serait bien.

La pluie tombait drue sur ses épaules, mais elle était froide, c'était bien. Harry n'avait plus la force nécessaire pour maintenir son sort d'illusion. Il avait recueilli la dernière goutte d'eau, celle qui avait fait déborder le vase.

- Hermione, tu ne trouves pas qu'Harry est bizarre en ce moment ? Avait demander Ron en enlaçant sa petite amie.

Celle-ci avait froncée des sourcils, comme irritée par le sujet. Et Harry était sûr que c'était le cas. Il ne s'était pas montré, il avait peur de leurs réactions en sa présence à présent.

- Je ne sais pas Ron. Il a toujours été différent…

Harry n'en avait pas écouté plus, il ne pouvait pas. C'était déjà trop.

Différent…

Il était différent…

Il était un monstre, une abomination…

Il n'était qu'un petit ingrat juste bon à être enfermé dans un placard…

Il s'était tellement trompé. Il avait tellement espéré. Mais c'était trop tard. Harry n'aurait pas du croire que c'était bon, que maintenant il était accepté. Il ne l'avait jamais été.

La surface noire et brillante, si froide, si belle, l'appelait. Elle lui chuchotait à l'oreille. Le berçant doucement. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, sa main s'était avancée, caressant avec volupté la surface scintillante du lac. C'était bon. Et ce n'était plus seulement sa main qui touchait cette eau si délicieuse, mais tout son corps. Son corps si engourdi qui semblait reprendre vie à son contact. Maintenant, il pouvait oublier…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Severus s'éveilla en sursaut dans son lit, dans ses appartements quelque part dans les cachots. Un étrange et désagréable pressentiment lui enserrait la gorge. Quelque chose… quelque chose était arrivée.

Le maître des potions n'était pas superstitieux. Il croyait encore moins en un possible don de troisième œil. Toutefois, il avait toujours suivit son instinct, sachant que celui-ci avait peu de chances de son trompé, analysant beaucoup plus de détails que sa pauvre conscience.

Attrapant sa baguette qui n'était jamais bien loin, le maître des potions s'habilla dans un geste rapide et gracieux, démontrant sa grande habitude. Il sortit ensuite de ses appartements malgré l'heure incongrue.

Il était seulement deux heures du matin.

Traversant les couloirs du château endormi, ses pas le conduisirent jusqu'aux grandes portes qu'il poussa doucement, frissonnant à cause du courant d'air que cela engendra. Dehors, la pluie venait tout juste de s'arrêter et le sol, gorgé d'eau, dégageait une forte odeur d'humidité. Il s'avança tout de même, redoutant ce qu'il pourrait bien trouver.

Severus en était venu à se demander s'il ne préférerait pas tout compte fait que son instinct se soit trompé. Le parc était lugubre, et les sons qui lui parvenaient semblaient annonciateurs d'un grand malheur.

Lorsqu'il eut enfin dépassé la cabane du garde chasse, il put voir ce qui l'avait attiré. Quelques êtres d'eau étaient immergés près d'un des bords du lac, chantant de leurs horribles voix criardes un chant qui le glaça de l'intérieur. Avant qu'il n'ait put faire un seul geste, un groupe des plus hétéroclite s'approcha d'eux doucement. Il était composé de plusieurs licornes, quelques centaures d'âge très avancé, des sombrals ainsi que deux phénix, des nymphes et un dragon. Il semblait à Severus qu'il y avait parmi eux d'autres créatures, mais il n'arrivait pas à les distinguer, comme si elles ne cessaient d'échapper à sa vue.

Le groupe se rassembla autour d'un être d'eau arborant une très longue barbe blanche étincelante qui tenait une forme allongée et noire dans ses bras.

Severus voulut s'avancer pour voir ce que c'était mais le groupe était devenu tellement compact que cela lui était impossible. Quand soudain, celui-ci se fendit en deux et se retourna, l'engageant à s'avancer. Le sorcier ne se fit pas prier, étonné par leur comportement. Les créatures étaient réputées pour ne pas se mêler aux humains.

C'est la chose que tenait l'être d'eau qui intriguait Severus. Il s'avança doucement, respectueusement de peur de les offenser d'une quelconque manière. Lorsqu'il fut enfin à leur hauteur, le trajet lui ayant paru duré des heures, il put distinguer un peu mieux, même un peu trop, l'objet de sa curiosité.

Potter…

Potter était là…

Le corps de l'adolescent reposait dans les bras de l'être d'eau…

Et sa pâleur ainsi que les marques qui apparaissaient clairement sur chaque centimètre de sa peau ne laissaient aucun doute quand à son état. L'enfant – parce que finalement, Severus pouvait reconnaître que cela en était un – était mort. Mort abandonné de tous.

Seules les créatures magiques semblaient s'être souciées de son sort. Elles lui remirent délicatement le précieux corps du sauveur de l'humanité. Elles seules savaient à quel point son âme avait été pure. A quel point ceux de son espèce l'avaient tourmenté. Pourtant, il s'était sacrifié pour eux, pour tous les sauver.

Severus reçut sa charge sans rien dire. Il n'avait plus de mot. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Le brun reposait à présent au creux de ses bras, là où il aurait put être depuis le début. Il était si pâle, fantomatique. Mais n'était-ce pas ce qu'il était depuis plusieurs mois déjà ?

Oui, tout le monde s'était voilé la face, préférant voir autre chose que la réalité. Le survivant avait lentement mais sûrement dépéri sous leurs yeux, et ils étaient tous coupables de n'avoir rien fait.

Severus remis l'une des mèches ébène derrière l'oreille de son propriétaire. Sa peau était si froide et son visage ne reflétait rien. Ni joie, ni peine. Comme s'il était parti, vide, sans plus aucun sentiment.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Au matin, lorsque le château s'éveilla enfin, que les derniers retardataires arrivèrent au petit déjeuner s'étonnant comme le reste de leurs camarades de l'absence de leur professeur, celui-ci entra sans aucune discrétion dans la grande salle. Tous les yeux se tournèrent en un instant dans sa direction.

Il portait contre lui, le visage niché dans son cou comme s'il venait à peine de s'endormir, le corps sans vie de leur héro à tous. Lorsque Severus releva ses yeux débordant de larmes contenues à grand peine en direction du directeur, celui-ci comprit. En réalité, les hoquets choqués lui firent comprendre que tous venait de réaliser la même chose que lui peu de temps auparavant.

Harry Potter, le sauveur, le héro, l'enfant brimé et l'adolescent brisé était mort.

Et c'était eux les seuls assassins.

* * *

_Désoler,_ _je suis vraiment désoler de l'avoir tuer. Je vous promet que je ne recommencerais pas... enfin peut-être. Cependant, je suis sûr que beaucoup auront reconnu un certain état d'âme que parfois nous devons affronter au cours de notre vie. J'espère que tous ceux qui sont au bord du gouffre trouveront quelqu'un qui sera les aider à temps._

_Bisous à tous..._

_Angel_


End file.
